legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua Bright
---- , also known as Joshua Astray, the Black Fang, is the main character in and all subsequent sequels. Character and Appearance Joshua is a young man at 16 years old. As a person, Joshua is a quiet youth with black hair and amber eyes who's always there to keep the hot-headed Estelle from getting too deep into trouble. Before Cassius Bright adopted him, he was a ruthless and emotionless killer, not even thinking twice of harming innocents for his mission. Background Joshua was born on 12-20-1185 of the Septian Calendar in his hometown up north. There he live happily until a tragic event happened seven years later. Due to a tragic event in his past, Joshua became basically an emotionless shell, not eating, talking, or even playing - merely playing his harmonica. A traveling magician (later revealed to be Professor Alba, a.k.a. Weissmann the Faceless) then offered to restore his heart, if Joshua would work for his organization Ouroboros. His caretaker agreed, and Joshua's very mind was manipulated into the will of Weissmann. Joshua became Enforcer #13, the Black Fang. He became a full-fledged assassin, killing his targets ruthlessly, not even pausing to kill innocents. Eventually Cassius Bright was targeted, but Joshua failed, and was taken in by Cassius. Story Five years before the start of , Joshua was found by Cassius Bright, Estelle's father, and brought to rest in the Bright household. After being abused and befriended by Estelle, his daughter, Joshua is adopted into the Bright household. The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky FC Prologue: A Father's Love, A New Beginning 5 years later, Joshua has become a brother to Estelle Bright, and the two train to become Bracers. As the game starts, the two are taking their final test, overseen by their mentor and close friend Scherazard Harvey. Taking various tests about learning the tools of the trade, they soon become Junior Bracers. They her that two local boys went into the dangerous Esmelas Tower, and Joshua and Estelle move to rescue them. Once they do, Cassius intervenes, saving the four children. Estelle is less than satisfied that she needed her father's help for the mission, but Joshua cheers her up. That night, Cassius reveals that he has to leave for some business in the Erebonian Empire, and when he leaves, Estelle and Joshua take over the jobs he left for them in his absence, including helping a Royal Academy girl named Josette. The two hear that the mayor of Rolent had been robbed, and find that Josette was the culprit - she was actually a Sky Pirate. Tracking Josette down to Mistwald, Estelle and Joshua battle her, and are victorious. However, she escapes into an airship, and the duo find out that she is from the Capua family. Returning to Rolent, the two hear that the airship Cassius took to Erebonia, the Linde, has disappeared over the Bose region. Chapter 1: Dissappearance of the Linde Joshua, Estelle, and Scherazard move on to Bose to investigate. Meeting with the mayor of Bose, who requests a Bracer investigation, the group go to visit General Morgan at Haken Gate. They learn that Morgan has an intense hatred for Bracers, and tells them that the Capua family has demanded ransom for the Linde, before figuring out their true identities and refusing to cooperate further. They meet a man named Olivier, who travels back to Bose with them. The group has no further leads except Nial, a Liberlian News reporter who traveled to the Esmelas Tower in Rolent with them. He tells them that there is apparently a witness of a large airship in Ravennue Village. Traveling there, they question the child, who states that the ship went north. Going north, the group finds an abandoned mine with Kyle Capua unloading the cargo of the Linde. Defeating him, Kyle gets away, and the group investigates the ship. Finding no passengers, they return to report but are taken into custody by the military. While in jail, there is a burglary in Bose's south block, clearing the party of any suspicion, and they are released. And for that, they immediately gone to Bose`s south block to investigate.There,they questioned few civilians about the incident.They get the info that a man in the inn near lake Valleria know something.Thus, they immediately gone to the tavern,and asked the man,knowing the culprit is coming for the night.So they wait until night comes, and the info was correct.They notice the two probable culprit:Josette and Kyle Capua but only sees with an another suspicious man coming from the small boat.They had an idea to find fast the Capua`s airship.They found it stationed near the tower,and when the Capua associates come back, they sneaked in the lower parts in the ariship within the cargo,and wait until it returns to their secret base. When they made it to the Capua's secret base in Nebel Valley, they got out of the airship after everyone left and they ambushed the two guys on lookout. When they moved on throughout the area, they first knocked out some of the Capua's goons. Later, they found where the hostages were and after taking out more of the Sky Bandits. They went into the hostage's room to ensure their safety. To their surprise, Cassius wasn't among the hostages as they learned from one of the crew members of the airship, Cassius left right before the plane took off for Bose. Next, they found the room holding Josette, Kyle, and Don so they came in to capture them. After the brawl ended with both sides, Don seems to genuinely lose all his memories of the recent events like kidnapping the hostages. Kyle soon threw a smoke bomb for the Capuas to escape from the clutches of the party. Soon the party left the room to chase the Capuas to their airships. Along the way, the rest of the Sky Bandits tried to distract and fight the party to slow them down in vain. When the party reached the airship, they found that the Royal Army led by Alan Richard came to apprehend the bandits already with Nial and Dorothy tagging along to take pictures. After the whole incident was settled down, a strange package came to Joshua and Estelle at the bracer guild. It held an artifact called a "Dark Orbment" and it was directed to Cassius Bright. A letter was also inside the package from someone called "K". The letter directed that the "The Black Orbment" would be sent to "Professor R" as well. Joshua soon thought up an idea for Estelle and himself. They decided to travel around the Kingdom of Liberl's regions to investigate this mysterious artifact while building up their own bracer rank from Junior to Senior. Schera and Olivier both decide to go back to Rolent. Schera needs to group back at the Rolent Guild while Olivier just wants some fun drinking wine with Schera to his heart's content. After saying their farewells to the two, Schera and Olivier leave for Rolent on their airship. Chapter 2: Madrigal of the White Magnolia After saying their goodbyes to the people they've met in Bose, Joshua and Estelle head to the checkpoint at the Krone Pass and meet Agate. Night falls and Krone Pass is suddenly attacked by the dogs of Ouroboros but the three bracers manage to defeat all of them. The couple arrive the Mangolia Village. Joshua and Estelle soon meet Klose Rinz and he has the strange feeling that he has already met her. In the city of Ruan, Joshua is teased by the Black Raven group for his feminine manners. The Mercia Orphanage had caught fire and by investigating the two bracers discover that the fire was intentionally set. They head to Magnolia Village in order to question the director of the orphanage and the children who are housed at the inn of the village. A solution is found to restore the place and the culprit found. It's suspected a man with white hair that used to go visit them was involved, but due to his kind nature they can't believe that he would be the culprit. The two young bracers take a break and spend days at the Jenis Royal School with their new friend Klose who studies there and they become friends with others students. Estelle reveals that Joshua never had friends who were boys since he arrived at Rolent Town and she is relieved about that change. During their break, Estelle and Joshua are selected to have the principal roles in a play. Joshua is forced to play the part of a princess. Everyone is amazed how the costume suits to him. The play is a success in gathering tons of money for the orphanages. Joshua pursued a man in the old school building that seemed linked to his past but before he could catch him the man escaped. Later the group finds out that the Matron was attacked by unknown assailants even with a bracer, Carna, by her side. Agate also shows up to help with the investigations. Kloe used Seig to find the location of the villains at the Light House. There they meet the Ravens but they are juiced up with deadly power this time fighting without reason. After they got past three sets of Ravens, the party finds Gilbert with the arsons who are disguised in black clothing. After a hostage ordeal that led to them escaping and Gilbert injured, Agate follows them while the rest of the party goes back to Ruan to report to the guild. However before they report to the guild, the party decides to pay a visit to Mayor Dalmore to see if he has any relation to the crimes that happened. They find out that Mayor Dalmore was in fact responsible for the fire but he manages to stop the group with the Chronos Wand, a strange device that can freeze a person into place. The Mayor then threatens to kill Estelle and at this moment Joshua gives him a look as if he wants to kill him. Before the mayor pulls the trigger to kill Joshua, the Black Orbment goes off and disables the Chronos Wand's Orbal powers. Estelle, Joshua and Kloe manage to catch him thanks to Julia Shwartz. They finally leave the Ruan region promising Kloe they will see her again at the Queen's Birthday in Grancel. Chapter 3: The Black Orbment Estelle and Joshua head out to Zeiss to see Professor Russell to investigate the Black Orbment. Final Chapter: Turmoil in the Royal City Estelle and Joshua receive a letter in their hotel room in Grancel from a mysterious person who wants to meet them at the church in town. The group will have to avoid several guards posted in the district before arriving at the renndevous point. During the final arena battle, Joshua recognizes the fighting style of Lieutenant Lorence. It is revealed later than he let Joshua's team win on purpose. By talking to Alan Richard at the end of the Sealed Area, Joshua learns that the Colonel does not even know how to use the Aureole and that he was only being used. During the Grancel Festival, Estelle leaves in order to search for ice cream for herself and Joshua. The young boy stays alone at the mercy of the Professor Alba who is in fact called Weissmann. He then releases Joshua from his spell which make all his memories come back. Joshua now remembers that he is in fact an assassin of the secret society Ouroboros. During the following night Joshua tells her the truth about him and also confesses to her his love. By kissing her, he puts a sedative in her mouth causing Estelle to fall asleep. He then bids her farewell and decides to leave in order to stop the Ouroboros. The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki SC Chapter 4: The Fog Demon's Intention While Estelle's team look after the fog problem in Rolent the story focuses then on Joshua who doesn't bear the name Bright but Astray, from now on he teams with the Capua familly and helps them to take their airship kept from the events in FC in the Capua hideout by Liberl Forces. IOn the way to the harbor they fight several soldiers to finally reach their airship The Mountain Lion. Shortly after this event, Mueller appears in order to stop them and challenges Joshua on who he seems to know the past. Josette assists Joshua while her father and brother and succeeds to make airship function. When the two swordsman were about to show their true power, the Capua familly succeed to escape with Joshua abroad. At the last moment Dorothy arrives on the harbor and takes a picture of the young boy with the Capua's daughter. 'Chapter 6: Where Fate Lies' The Pirate's team manages to catch up to one of Ouroboros' airships. When Joshua is about to capture it, Josette mentions that she is worried about the dangers that await him. When Estelle is caught by Ouroboros and taken to their airship, The Glorious, she is visited by Loewe who reveals Joshua's past to her in Hamel. He mentions that Joshua lived with his sister Karen and her boyfriend Loewe in Hamel Village. The two boys were like brothers, with Loewe wanting to become a bracer. Suddenly, their hometown was attacked by Ereborian forces. One of the soldiers managed to fatally wound Karen and neither Joshua or Loewe could save her. The two escaped and were then recruited by Weissmann as Legion members. Since then, Joshua was in a state of mental anguish. Joshua manages to save Estelle from an enemy attack on the bridge of The Glorious and together they run and escape the ship until they reach a small beach in the Ruan region. Joshua is about to bid farewell to Estelle again, but Estelle convinces Joshua to return to the side where everyone waits for him. Her words are touching him, making him cry. When the two of them are going to kiss, the Capua Family interrupts them. When Kyle asks Joshua again about the offer of joining The Sky Pirates, Joshua politely rejects his offer, saying that he wants to work together with Estelle from now on. Chapter 7: The Four Ring Towers Together with Estelle, Joshua returns to Grancel Castle and tells everything about the tragedy in Hamel's Village to Queen Alicia and General Morgan. Soon, other party members come to the castle and are very happy to see Joshua again. Cassius appears and slaps Joshua for worrying him. It is then Joshua realizes he is a part of the Bright family, and Cassius feels glad his 'son who ran away from home' is back and hugs him as his father. Their reunion is interrupted as Julia informs the queen that Ouroboros has started their next plan in Tetracyclic Towers. Joshua tells everyone that he wants to stop their plan, but Estelle and the others (minus Olivier) want to accompany him to do it together. Then they go to the each tower by using The Arseille, starts from The Esmelas Tower with BluBlanc in it, The Carnelia Tower with Walter in it, The Sapphirl Tower with Lucciola in it, and The Amberl Tower with Renne in it. When reaching the top of the Amberl Tower, the group encounters and fights Renne. She is defeated but nearly kills Estelle. Joshua stops her attack and it's revealed Renne is attached to him and Loewe whom she considers as brothers to her. She is in disbelief that Joshua, known as The Black Fang, left the organization for a girl like Estelle and attempts to attack the group once more using her giant robot, Pater-Mater. However, she decides her work is done here and leaves. Chapter 8: A Land In Confusion Returning at Ruan the team has deal with Ouroboros soldiers that have taken in the Jenis Royal School. A cut scene show Joshua checking out the place in order to determine the exact number of soldiers and their locations. Final Chapter: Sora no Kiseki The group arrives at the top of the Central Tower, The Access Pillar of the Liberl Ark and encounters the other Legions and finally Loewe, The Sword Emperor. Loewe challenges Joshua to a duel. Joshua eventually defeats Loewe and convinces him to leave Ouroboros. Weissmann breaks the reunion, wounds Loewe with his spear and transports himself and a mind-controlled Joshua to the area of the Ark where the Aureole is kept. Estelle and the group comes to the rescue him but Joshua is controlled by Weissmann and is ordered to attack Estelle. It's revealed Joshua tricked Weissmann and was not in fact under his control any longer, thanks to the help of Kevin Graham. Weissmann is defeated (unfortunately he escapes by using a teleport) with the help of Loewe but it must be paid with his life. Loewe then makes a promise with Estelle to take care of his and Karen's precious brother before he's dead. After Loewe's dead, Joshua is really sad and tells Estelle and others to go ahead without him escaping from Liberl Ark, but Estelle makes him realize by slapping and telling him about the promise with Loewe, and Joshua finally decides to follow Estelle and brings the sword Kernviter to put in beside Karen's grave. The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki The 3rd *Joshua's Cube is found in the Arena's copy of Grancel in Phantasma. *The Fourth Sun Door shows us the life of the Bright Familly from the night were Cassius found Joshua till the day were the two bracers left the Liberl Kingdom to travel in Crossbell city in the search of Renne. So we can see how Joshua changed his ways and how his relation with Estelle matured during 5 years. *Joshua supports and cheers up Kevin when Ries distrusts his childhood friend and it's revealed that Joshua knows about Kevin's true identity before the others know about it later. After getting Estelle's Cube, he is the one to summon Estelle in Phantasma dimension. *Joshua is needed in order to enter in the shadow copy of The Glorious, along with Kevin and two other members. They first meet Gilbert trapped in the prison and after released he gives the Card Key to the next room. Then they meet the copy of Kyle and Don at the ship hangar, and if you bring Josette there will be extra conversation. At the end of the dungeon, they are confronted by the copy of the Ouroboros Legions met in SC, that of Lucciola, Walter, and BluBlanc. The group is next sent to another place called "The Farewell Arena" where Joshua and the others are confronted by Loewe, who is resurrected in Phantasma thanks to the power of the Cube. After the fight, Joshua can finally say goodbye properly to Loewe before he's disappeared with Karin's shadow. Afterwards, Joshua's expression becomes happier than before as said by some other characters. *At the end of the game, Joshua makes a resolution with Estelle that they want Renne to become their family, which makes Renne surprised. However, she yells at them saying that she really hates them but its feeling is probably the same as like, and runs away to the exit door of Phantasma World. The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki *Estelle and Joshua make a first appearance by saving Lloyd's team in Crossbell during a bus accident. They also confront Lloyd-Randy and Wazy-Wald in the Old town Race. *After Estelle and Joshua appear, they can be met in certain places where they are by checking the Bulletin Board at Crossbell's Bracer Guild. *The two bracers join in for the final dungeon as playable characters and take back Renne with them to Liberl Kingdom. The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki *The trio makes an appearance where they returned at Crossbell State in order to fight Ouroboros. After the loss of Pater-Mater they can be met once again at Inn in Mainz Town. Battle In combat, Joshua is one of the most powerful characters, especially in the first two installments. All his skills are very useful attacks and his two later super moves are all powerful attacks on all enemies, to the point that it deals even more damage than some of the supers that hit only one enemy. Having high stats, his speed is unrivaled in the game out of Alan Richard in the 3rd. His magic skill is also above average, but more offensively oriented. Crafts |width="35%" valign="top"| |} Orbments Two of Joshua's Orbment slots are exclusively for Time Quartz only; however, not all of them are restricted like this. The slots that are Time-exclusive are the center and middle top. This coupled with his 2 lines on his orbments makes making endgame arts calibur a hard deal so usually his orbment slots are used to increase his parameters as he is the physical character never leaving the party. Gallery File:JoshuaSC.jpg|Joshua as he appears in the Second Chapter of Trails in the Sky. Joshua Website.png|Joshua from the Official American website Vmp31-l.jpg|Joshua in Vantage Master Portable Chara21.jpg|Joshua in Zero no Kiseki C 3rd cut in joshua.jpg|Joshua's S-Craft cut scene in SC and The 3rd Sora chara 02.jpg|Joshua in Ys vs Sora no Kiseki Psp 3rd04 m.jpg|Joshua in The 3rd The legend of heroes vi second chapter wall 9.jpg|Joshua in SC C fc joshua.jpg|Chibi Joshua in FC Joshua Icon.png|Joshua's icon from Trails in the Sky FC iconJoshua.jpg|Joshua's character portrait in Zero no Kiseki icon_109.png|Joshua's Twitter icon from Ao no Kiseki Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Characters Category:characters Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Playable Characters